Riley is being bullied
by girlmeetsworldfan145
Summary: Riley is being bullied at school. Maya protects Riley when she's at school.


Riley Matthews was sleeping in her bedroom and it was 7:45 AM in the morning. Maya Hart her best friend climbed in her bedroom window, but Riley was still asleep. Then Maya gently rubbed Riley's back and said you up sweetie?

Riley kept hiding in the blankets. Riley, honey, are you okay sweetheart Maya asked.

Riley didn't answer her best friend. Then Maya removed the blanket from her best friend and she saw her best friend crying. Honey what's the matter? Maya asked Riley.

I'm feeling depressed Maya said Riley.

Oh Honey it's going to be okay Maya said as she wrapped her arms around Riley and rubbed her back.

I don't want to eat anything Maya said Riley.

But Riley it's not healthy for you to not eat. What's going on Riles? Maya asked Riley.

I'm being bullied sobbed Riley and then she buried her head in Maya's shirt. Maya then hugged Riley and rubbed her back. It's going to be okay said Maya I'm here for you Riley who's bullying you asked Maya. A very mean guy said Riley.

I don't want to go to school said Riley. I know you don't Honey said Maya. I will be there and I will protect you I promise said Maya.

Maya you're already dressed said Riley. Yeah I am said Maya. I'll get dressed and I'll be with you to go to school in five minutes said Riley.

I'm glad you're going to school said Maya.

Maya are you proud of me for coming to school asked Riley.

Yes I am, I'm very proud of you said Maya.

I love you Maya said Riley. I love you too Riley said Maya as she gave her a hug.

When they arrived at school. A mean bully who was a guy in the high school walked up to Riley and hit her and pulled her hair and Riley screamed. Then her best friend Maya walked up to the bully and yelled the following words

GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY GIRL! Maya gave the bully a mean look and scared the bully and she showed her fists and then Maya yelled to the bully the following words,

DO NOT EVER TOUCH MY SISTER AGAIN!

Then the bully said to Riley, you're a bitch! Then Maya said to Riley, Riley stand behind me and then Maya yelled the following words,

LEAVE HER ALONE!

Then the bully started to follow Riley and Maya and then Maya said to Riley, Run Riley get to a safe place. Then Maya and Riley started to run, they ran until they reached The classroom of Cory Matthews. Cory Matthews saw the bully chasing His daughter and her best friend and he yelled the following words,

STOP RUNNING!

The bully knocked Maya over and then he grabbed Riley and pulled her hair and Riley screamed. Then Cory managed to get his daughter out of the bully's hands and then Maya got up and she said to Cory, Mr. Matthews I was trying to protect Riley. You too go to the nurse said Cory. Riley honey it's okay it's all over said Maya. I'm scared said Riley.

I know you are honey said Maya. But we need to go see the nurse to make sure we are all right. Maya hugged Riley and Riley cried in her arms. Shh Shh honey it's going to be okay said Maya. When they were in the nurses office the nurse checked to make sure they were all right and then sent them back to class. When they were in Cory's classroom Cory said to Maya, Maya I need you to protect Riley here at school. I know Mr. Matthews I promised her I would. Good said Cory.

When it was lunchtime Riley forgot to bring a lunch. Maya I didn't bring a lunch said Riley. That's okay Riles I have 2 slices of pizza you can half one of my slices of pizza said Maya. Thank you said Riley. You're welcome said Maya.

Maya do you love me very much asked Riley? Yeah said Maya with a smile.

Is that a yes asked Riley. Yes Riley I love you very much said Maya.

Oh Maya said Riley as she rested her head on Maya's shoulder.

Maya what happened to the bully asked Riley. He got arrested and he's in jail said Maya.

Riley you won't have to worry about that bully again he won't bother you anymore said Maya.

You promise asked Riley. I promise said Maya.

I love you Maya said Riley. I love you too Riley said Maya.

The End


End file.
